


Promenade

by GoldenRito



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 being little shits, M/M, Post-Canon, it's pretty short, this is my first ever fic so... go easy on me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRito/pseuds/GoldenRito
Summary: There's a red carpet event, DJ is unconsciously pining, and the members of 1010 decide to take it into their own hands.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to title things. This is my first ever fic so.. forgive any errors.. I'm still figuring this thing out! I chose 'Promenade' partly for the obvious, and partly to plug my fav jazz fusion band. Check them out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70CkbFrNTUU

It was yet another red carpet event for NSR to celebrate both the release of a huge collaborative album and the welcoming of new artists. Everyone was sharply dressed; even the 1010 members were wearing bowties. DJ Subatomic Supernova glanced over at them, internally amused by the thought of their captain, Neon J, struggling to get the boy band to wear ties. He, himself, didn’t truly dress up and was avoiding the judgmental gaze of Tatiana, who was none too pleased with his decision to wear cargo shorts to a formal event. His outfit was essentially unchanged but he couldn’t truly find it in himself to care; he certainly looked good in _anything_ he decided to wear. He focused back in on the press and the fan questions he was getting. He was always happy to talk about his music, so it was rewarding to see the excitement others felt over his hard work. 

No matter what, though, somehow his gaze kept drifting over to the 1010 captain, who looked like he was about to scream because his band was being rowdy and trying to cause problems on purpose. Earlier in the event, Neon J had to basically smack their hands away from messing with Sayu. They’d stick their hands through her projected face, or make her whole projection flicker by lightly shaking the base of her projector. When Neon glanced over and saw Sayu close to throwing a tantrum, he quickly assembled his troops - they may be little shits but they were still just modified and upgraded war bots - and basically put them in a time out corner. 

And now; just recently, they had gathered around Yinu and were telling her something dramatic. Neon couldn’t quite make it out, but he _knew_ they were absolutely telling her some outlandish lies to freak her out. He strode towards them at a brisk pace to try to listen in on their conversation and caught the end of Yellow telling Yinu in a hushed tone, “If you drink Sunny D at night, you’ll die..!” 

Yinu’s face twisted in horror and she gasped, “Really?!”

Green joined in with a solemn nod and said, “Really.” 

Blue leaned in as well, peeking over the rim of his glasses at her. “It’s true. I died. But I’m back because I’m a robot,” he said, completely deadpan.

Yinu looked like she was about to cry. Which caught the attention of her mother who was standing not too far away. Who now looked like she was progressively getting angrier. 

Just as she was beginning to stomp over, Neon J called, “ATTENTION!” All of his sons snapped into position and stood at the ready a few feet before him. “TROOPS! APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR ACTIONS.”

The boys grumbled and scrunched their faces up, but managed to mumble something resembling an apology. Yinu’s mother was still glaring daggers at them, but she simply nodded and guided her daughter away. All of them simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. 

“Soldiers, I cannot have you messing around during an event like this! I… you are killing your poor father. You must learn to control yourselves! … at least until you get home..!” Neon J commanded in exasperation. The band had the decency to at least look ashamed of themselves, and gave him a halfhearted salute.

It was a wonder how he could manage to keep them in line most of the time. Supernova couldn’t imagine it; in his professor days, it was almost impossible to keep his students from misbehaving. It must have something to do with how Neon J was a veteran and trained his band as his troops. Still, he felt some pity for the poor captain. 

After another round of interviews, while he was taking a break behind the red carpet, he glanced over to J again. The boys were being polite now -- it looked like they were giving him a break. It seemed like now they were about to retreat from the main event to take a breather as well. DJ decided he was just going to pretend like he hadn’t been secretly staring and instead moved to pull out his phone. Unfortunately, before he could pretend to be absorbed in his phone, the leader of the group noticed him staring at their captain and smirked. A deep feeling of dread pooled in his gut. Was White going to say anything? Oh god, what if he told Neon J?! He was transfixed in horror as he watched the entire band turn towards him, all of them looking like they were up to no good. To his dismay, they had all scooted behind Neon J and were pushing him towards where the DJ was standing. 

Thankfully, the crowd was too absorbed with Eve and the announcement of her latest fashion line to notice the disappearance of the rambunctious boy band, their manager, and the DJ. Neon J was visibly confused and was too bewildered to resist his kids, so he was guided easily across the floor. They screeched to a halt just in front of Supernova, looking up at him with wicked grins. In one synchronized movement, they fell into a pose around Neon J and harmonized, **_“Ask our dad on a date~!”_ **

Supernova balked and stood completely still, trying to process everything that just happened. Neon J whipped his head around to gawk at his sons, who were all brimming with barely contained laughter. He was caught somewhere between confusion, anger, and sheer embarrassment. 

“I-UH-... I… THEY-UHm. **E-** ” He stammered loudly, his radar spinning at top speed. At this moment, his awful, horrible body decided the best thing to do was malfunction and he promptly passed out. 

All 5 of his sons lunged to catch him on instinct, but before they could, he was already being gently scooped up by the absurdly large hand of Supernova. They gaped as J was lifted like he was nothing into the other man’s arms. J might be slender, but he was still almost entirely metal. It was wild that Supernova could just… pick him up like that. All of them opened their communications (essentially just a group chat) immediately to frantically talk to each other nonverbally.

**[G: WHAT]**

**[Y: YOOO]**

**[R: THIS PLAN WORKED WAY BETTER THAN EXPECTED!]**

**[B: When do you think he’s going to wake up? Last time he blacked out like this it was like a couple hours before he woke up.]**

**[G: Idk]**

**[W: Wait. HE WAS OUR RIDE.]**

**[R: SHIT.]**

**[G: AW MAN]**

**[Y: GODDAMNIT]**

**[W: Ok, who wants to call an Uber?]**

**[B: Ugh, I guess I will. I know Dad-J won’t mind if we go home without him.]**

Meanwhile, DJ Subatomic Supernova was holding an unconscious Neon J and was completely lost on what to do. Seeing Blue pick up his phone, he was a little relieved. It seemed like they knew how to handle this. Probably. Right? This had to have happened before.

He was jostled out of thoughts by White coming closer towards him and informing him in a nonchalant voice, “He could be out for a couple hours. It’s unpredictable, really. We’re going to take an Uber home. I’m sure you can take care of him ‘till he wakes up! Okay, bye now!” With a wave and a wink, 1010 was retreating. They were already far away before Supernova snapped back into reality and called, “What do I do with him?!” He got no response. They were climbing into a car. He sighed and almost instinctively ran a hand down his face before he remembered he was carrying a still very unresponsive J. 

After taking a deep breath, he calmly stepped over to where Tatiana was overseeing the event. Her eyes widened when she saw J in his arms and gave him a questioning look. Supernova just shrugged. 

“I’m going to find a quiet place and wait for him to wake up. The boys already caught a ride home.”

“Well, it’s already near the end of this, so go ahead. I’ll tell everyone you just left early. He’ll be okay. Have a good night, Supernova.” 

He nodded and wished her farewell. Thankfully, the red carpet was a short distance from his district, so it was a quick walk to the planetarium. As always when he was walking at night, he turned his gaze up to the stars. A tinge of disappointment washed over him when he couldn’t make out any of them; the clouds were heavy that night. Did he miss the forecast this morning? Was it supposed to rain tonight? He picked up the pace a little bit, not wanting to get either of them wet. He made his way to his own little office and cautiously lowered J into a comfortable seat. He usually sat in that one, but he didn’t mind giving it up to give the other man a cozy place to rest. He took a seat on one of the other chairs in the room and brought a hand up to his head thoughtfully. 

He took this moment of respite to really think over everything that happened. Thinking back on it, and how J constantly popped up into his mind, it was beginning to dawn on him that the boy band might be right. Did he have a crush on Neon J? That would make the way he felt his heart flutter when Neon J complimented his music or casually touched him in greeting. And how when Neon J did something charming like singing the last words of his sentences when he got excited, he got a funny feeling in his chest. And how Eve had teased him about being a shade pinker while Neon J was around. _Oh god, he really DID have a crush on him._

He dragged his hands down his face in silent exasperation. How did he never notice? It was so obvious. But... did Neon like him too? He must, surely. Who didn’t love _THE_ DJ Subatomic Supernova? ...right? Yes, he was certain, Neon J was interested. Otherwise, why would his sons try to set him up on a date? But, at the same time, they are infamous for misbehaving and causing chaos… and now he was back to doubting himself. He sighed for possibly the hundredth time that night.

* * *

He nearly jumped out of his skin when J’s monitor suddenly flashed a bright green, but shock gave way to relief almost instantaneously. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he had had to wait hours for J to regain consciousness. It seemed like J was still in the process of recalibrating and waking up, so he softly said, ”Neon J? Are you awake?”

A slightly raspy voice croaked out, “Affirmative.” He pushed himself up to his usual perfect sitting posture and rubbed his monitor groggily. “How long was I out? And- wait. Are we in your office?”

“Yes, we are. You were out for probably 30 minutes. I took you to my office because I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Supernova said, before quickly adding, ”The boys had already secured a way home about 2 minutes after you fell unconscious, so I’m sure they’re already home safe.”

Neon J relaxed a little when he heard that, sighing softly. “Thank you, professor. You really saved my skin.”

“It’s no problem, Neon J. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to drive you home?” 

Neon J shook his head. “No, it’s quite alright. I am fine, just a little tired. I think I’m just going to walk home. It’s always good to get in extra exercise.”

“Neon J… you were just unconscious for thirty minutes. Are you sure? It’s no trouble.”

“Affirmative. Thank you for the offer, professor, but this is an easy mission.” He straightened up a little bit and rose to his feet, brushing his shoulders off out of habit. After a quick moment to steady his balance, he turned towards the door and was already walking towards it when he felt a large hand press gently against his back. When he turned his head in surprise, he was met with a strangely pink-faced DJ. 

Supernova coughed into his fist and murmured, “You looked unsteady. Let me at least walk you out.”

Neon J nodded in acknowledgement, secretly thankful for the extra support. He didn’t want to focus on how just the simplest touch from DJ made his heart rate pick up. When the other artist pushed the front door open, he stiffened up in dismay. It was raining. Not too hard, but just about any rain had the possibility of messing with the already delicate joints in his upper body. 

Supernova immediately picked up on this and shifted away so he could place his jacket on J’s shoulders. J’s radar pinged once in surprise and once more in response to the funny way his stomach flipped at the kind gesture. He began to say something, but DJ shook his head calmly. 

“I know you’re too stubborn to let me take you home, but at least let me help you keep dry. Stay safe, Neon J.” He said, in his strangely warm, composed manner. 

J was too flustered and tired to think of a good response, so he just nodded and wordlessly tugged the jacket tighter around him. He stepped out and glanced back at DJ Subatomic Supernova before turning slightly to give him a farewell salute. The other artist repeated the motion, and J set off, feeling strangely giddy. His jacket was warm, and comfortingly heavy. The cool night air helped his body to keep from overheating at the thought of DJ carrying him and caring about him enough to lend him his own prized jacket. 

He was almost home when he stiffened in shock. He had completely forgotten to give him an actual thank you! He rapidly pulled out his phone and opened up his text conversation with DJ. Quickly, he typed out a proper thanks and pressed send. 

  * Thank you for the cover, professor. You saved this old soldier’s joints.



In a somewhat surprisingly short amount of time, he received a response. 

  * Don’t mention it, Neon J. 



Having a moment of self confidence, his radar pinged as he tapped out another message.

  * Rendezvous Straticafe @ 11:00 hours? 



There was no quick response this time. Anxiety coursed through his veins. 

  * If you have no other obligations tomorrow of course.



Dread pooled in his stomach when he saw the other start typing, then stop. Then starting to type again. And then stopping again. DJ always knew what to say, so he never took too long in sending texts back. This was… odd. And disconcerting. Was he being too forward? What if DJ wasn’t interested in him and he just effectively made all of their future conversations awkward? His radar pinged quickly in worry. He hesitated before beginning to walk the rest of the way back to Barraca Mansion. He could focus on his unending embarrassment when he was at home and dry. For now, he just had to keep moving. 

* * *

Back at the Cast Tech District, Supernova was sitting at his desk, glued to his phone. He was positive he must be absolutely glowing pink with how excited and warm he felt. Every time he tried to formulate a good response, he was met with static. He was normally perfectly composed, why did he have to forget how to respond to text messages at this exact moment? He tapped out a reply, but it sounded too formal. He deleted it, and tried another. No, that one was bad too. Why couldn’t he think of any good reply? He rested his head in his hand and tried to collect his thoughts. Finally, he was satisfied enough with his text that he sent it.

  * Sounds lovely. I will see you there. 🌟



Neon J was just almost to the back door of the mansion when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He froze up and just about tore his phone out of his coat to see the text DJ had sent. When he read it, he almost couldn’t believe it. He read it again. Yes. Yes! YES!

His fists clenched in excitement and he couldn’t help but do a small fist pump let out a quiet, _“OooOooH yeahhh~!”_

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on @PictoPatch on twitter's fanart! Specifically these pieces:  
> https://twitter.com/pictopatch/status/1302691289738117126?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/pictopatch/status/1303056641764491267?s=21  
> Please check them out!


End file.
